guardian angel
by xxemmzixx
Summary: Bella is an angel and the daughter of the devil, what will happen when she is sent to be a guardian angel for are favourate vampire : i am not good at summaries,Bella isnt clumsy and she is immortal. I have no religous views it is all for the story
1. intro

**Heyy this is a new story i am starting review please :) the more you review the faster i will write :D xx Emmzi**

**Dis: I dont own twilight :( (goes in corner and crys)**

* * *

My Life

Hi I am Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella and I am the daughter of the devil. Well I know everyone thinks that the devil is some evil guy with devil horns and a tail but the truth is it is nothing like that. My dad is the nicest person I know he is still an angel and him and god are great friends but that might be because they are brothers, In the afterlife there is two sections heaven and hell and god is in charge of heaven and my dad is in charge of hell that is probably where he got his bad repartition from or the fact that he is a prankster, he likes to pull pranks on mortal people to make them lose a race or look extremely stupid but apart from that a great guy. Anyway about me I have every long dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes, I am quite pretty but for an angel I am very ugly, everywhere I go there are angels with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and I am just plain Jane. But there are perks to having the devil as a dad and god as and uncle, every angel has super speed, super strength, and enhanced senses but you also have a unique gift which no one else has, I have the power to make and move anything natural like earth fire air and water energy the whether ect. Ect. But I also have the power to absorb anyone else's power even vampire powers! So you could say I am the most powerful angel. Angels can also be chosen to become someone's guardian angel like to protect them, sometimes to protect them from them self and to also guide them through life.

Three days ago my dad called me into his room and told me some news that changed my life forever. That is the day I found out that I was going to become Edward Cullen's guardian angel!

* * *

**Review please!!! the next chapter will be up soon i no this one is short but it was basically a intro xx emmzi**


	2. First day

**Here you go the second chapter In guardian angel and i am quite happy with it.. It isnt to long but I think that i needed to keep you waiting for what happens next :P emmzi xx**

**Dis: i dont own twilight stephine meyer does!**

* * *

First day

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Pulling myself out of my bed I realised how excited I was about meeting Edward for the first. What if he doesn't like me! And the excitement was quickly replaced by nerves. I ran down stairs to look for some comfort in my dad. There he was like every morning sitting down In front of the TV seeing what was going on in the world today.

'Calm down Bella I can feel your nerves now just breathe and you will be fine everyone will love you' that is one of my dad's special powers, he can tell what is going on in your mind well he can sense it. 'you have to say that your my dad.' I grumbled and turned on the forks news where they were currently showing the weather, rain, windy and cold, well that is just great I want to make a good impression on the first day and I am going to look like a drowned rat. Quickly when my dad was engaged in a conversation with my uncle who had just appeared in the middle of or living room I changed the weather to cloudy but quite warm so It was a good temperature to wear what I wanted to wear but of course I made it overcast to so Edward could be at school today I didn't want him to be out of school when he was the reason I was there. At that moment my Uncle turned to talk to me after my dad had finally finish telling him that he didn't like it when he just poofed in from nowhere.

'So Bella are you ready for your first time meeting Edward?'

'Yes thanks' I moment later uncs (I call him that as I think god sounds serious) poofed what looks like a document folder into his hand

'This is some information on Edward and his family or should I say Covern' I took the folder out of his hand turned to leave the room to go read it in private I shouted a thanks over my shoulder to uncs and ran upstairs to my room, I still had two hours until I had to be at school so I didn't have to rush.

I found out in Edwards covern there is seven vampires including himself the two older ones that pose as his foster mum and dad their names are Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle is a doctor and has mastered his thirst for human blood. There are four vampires that pose as his sibling's jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Alice, Jasper and Edward all have gifts Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can sense and control emotions (there goner come in handy). I also found out how they all became vampires and a lot about their past.

I looked at my clock and silently swore, I was goner be late! I quickly ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair through I didn't usually have to do much with it it usually cooperates. I ran back into my room and quickly put on one of my favourite summer dresses since it was goner be warm in forks today, grabbed my bag and ran to say by too my dad.

I finally managed to leave after my dad giving me the speech on how proud he was of me getting to become a guardian angel. I teleported out of my house if you can call it that it is basically a huge dark gloomy looking castle to fit in with the rest of hell but it is rather magnificent. I teleported to a house in forks that my dad bought so the humans think that I live somewhere local the story is that I just moved to forks from phoenix with my dad, I am going to call my dad Charlie as well I can't really call him Lucifer. I left for school in my new red spitfire triumph as I wanted a convertible but my dad said it would look odd if I was living in a small house with an expensive car so my dad agreed to get me a spitfire which is still a convertible but is a old car so it doesn't cost to much. I was driving to school just over the 50 m/h speed limit but I new I wasn't in any danger as I became immortal on my 17th birthday this year. As I slowed down as I was coming up to school I was shore if my heart was still beating it would be jumping out of my chest. I quickly parked my car and walked to the office to get my papers, I turned around to look at the parking lot to see if I could see Edward or his family anywhere but sadly I couldn't but I did see a shiny silver Volvo parked not many spaces from my car I was guessing that that was the Cullen's car as it seemed to be the most expensive thing there. I turned back around and walked into the office to be greeted by a middle aged woman with red hair her name tag said miss cope.

'Hello dear how may I help?'

'Erm my name is Isabella Swan I am new here' I _really hope she'll hurry up I want to go find Edward _i thought to myself

'Oh yes I have you're papers here'. She handed me to sheets of paper one seemed to be a map of the school which I didn't need as it was so small and another was one looked like I needed to get it signed. She carried on talking about how I was lucky and got the last seat in Mr Banner's biology lesson. When she stopped talking I turned around and walked to my first lesson, English.

English went quite slowly and I really didn't like the fact everyone kept staring at me _I am so glad I can no longer blush!_ At that moment the bell went and I started gavering my books together to go to trig when a boy with blonde coloured hair took them from my hand.

'Hi I am Mike would you like me to show you to your next lesson?' I nodded my head shyly even though I knew where I was going and followed Mike. On the way there he kept talking about the school and some other stuff but to be honest I really wasn't listening I was just looking around trying to see the reason I was in this hell hole but no such luck.

Trig when the same as English it was very easy and I knew everything they were talking about and also people were just staring at me, _this school really doesn't have a lot of new people come to it _I thought to myself as I was walking to lunch with a girl I meet in trig named Jessica, from the sound of it she really liked talking, which I was glad about because I really couldn't be bothered to talk as once I found the Cullen's I probably wouldn't be hanging around with anyone else. _Which is a point how will I become friends with them and will I tell them who I am, great I really haven't thought this through! _Just then we walked into the cafeteria, everyone turned their head to look at me I quickly looked down and walked to the cue, I only got a water as I don't eat or drink It was just to keep the humans happy that I wasn't anything but human. Once I sat down at the table the cafeteria doors opened again and I felt this wear pull to look at who I was five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen too girls and tree boys and they were obviously the Cullen's. One of them stopped where they were walking to and turned to look at me as soon as he did I felt a huge electric current shooting in-between us and I felt as If a string was holding us together, at that moment the only thing running though my head was _Edward_...

* * *

**Review please if you do I will be very happy! :D emmzi xx the next chapter should be up tommorow xx**


	3. Biology and gym

**Here you go the next Chapter... keep on reviewing please! **

**Dis:i dont own twilight (CRY)**

* * *

Biology and gym

All I could feel between Edward and I was energy, are eyes seemed to be fixed to each others. It felt as if we were in our own personal bubble and there was no outside world. I don't know how long we were looking into each other's eyes but it was broke off as the small black hair vampire taped Edward on the shoulder. I guessed that was Alice, she gave me a quick smile and dragged Edward to their families table. I reluctantly turned around again to face everyone on the table. They were all staring at me but Jessica broke the silence.

'Don't waist you're time Edward doesn't date.' I was shocked at what she said, I_ can't date Edward I am his Guardian Angel that would be wrong. _I ignored her and when off to biology but I couldn't shake of the weird feeling that Edward had given me, _I guess that is what happens between the angel and the person they are guarding. _I worked out as I got closer to biology I could feel the pull getting stronger and stronger, _I bet it is telling me where Edward is!_ I thought as I walked into my Biology class room and shore enough there was Edward sitting at the back of the classroom with the only empty seat next to him. I walked up to Mr Banner and gave him the slip to sign and just like i expected he escorted me to my seat next to Edward.

'Isabella this is Edward you're new lab partner'

'Ermm could you please call me Bella?' Mr Banner walked off without another word leaving me as alone as I could be with Edward.

I took in a breath to speak to him but when I opened my mouth no words came out. I can't believe how nervous I am. _PLEASE LIKE ME! _I shouted it in my head but I knew it was no good as he can't read my mind but I could feel him trying to against my mind. Very quickly I touched him so I could absorb his mind reading ability but I am positive he felt me.

**(**A/N Bella's thoughts in **Bold** and Edwards are underlined**)**

I unblocked my mind as he could hear my thoughts, I am pretty certain he has worked out I am not human with the hole no blood and heart beat thing so I really don't see the problem in showing him that I am not. Hear goes nothing.

**It is rude to try and read people's minds without their permission** I said in a teasing tone.

Can u hear my thoughts?? Edward questioned with a very confused look on his face

**Yes, Yes I can** I replied with a grin

Oh , well that is weird how are you doing that? Damm should I tell him?!

**Erm well i kinda absorbed you're power you no I am not human write? **

Yes I worked that out the no heart beat is a dead giveaway, but you're not a vampire like me?

**No I am... well actually I will tell you later when you are with your family so I don't have to repeat myself**

Ok but no clues? He said with a crooked smile that made my dead heart feel like it was beating wildly.

**Sorry but no** I replied back with a sly smile.

That was the last of our conversation as we had to come back to reality and do an exercise out of a biology book. Edward finished his work first with me finishing about a minute behind him. Eventually the bell went and I out my books away and turned to Edward.

'I have gym next so when you want to have some answers just think about me I will be there.' _God I hope I didn't sound cheesy!_

'Thanks I will and I have gym to so I will see you there, Alice is also in gym next so you can meet here too.' He gave another smile and walked behind me towards gym.

When I first got to gym I went and gave my teacher the slip to sign and walked back to the changing room to get dressed for gym. As soon as I had got dressed into my blue sports tank top and shorts I was attacked into a hug by Alice, she got hold of my hand and dragged me out of the changing room towards the gym.

'Were going to be great friends!' I swear this girl is a bubble of energy.

When we walked into the gym Alice walked over towards Edward and waved for me to follow, I obeyed and walked up to them. Just as I reached them Coach Clapp blowed his whistle signalling for silence.

'write class get into two teams we are playing Volleyball today!'

As soon as the words left his mouth everyone was organising themselves into two teams. I was on a team with Edward, Alice, Angela and Ben and a couple of other people and the other team was made up of Mike (who btw hasn't taken his eyes off my chest since I came into the room) Tyler, Eric, Jessica, Lauren and a few others.

The game was pretty easy as our team had two vampires and an Angel on their side but the other team didn't no that or half the team members but in the end the score was 3 – 22 to us. (We let them get three points hehehe)

Alice and I quickly got dressed and headed for our cars, Edward and the other Cullen's where already at the Volvo.

'Edward I am going to go in Bella's car so she knows how to get to are house.' I didn't tell Alice that I already knew how to get there like to back of my hand, the pull I have towards Edward can tell me where he is it is like an Elastic band the farther way I am from him the more I want to be closer so I can easily no where he is like a clear path of how far I have stretched away from him. From the look of things the other Cullen's had been filled in on things and knew what was going on.

A couple of minutes later, (I would have taken around 30 mins to get to the Cullen's but I drive fast!) I was at the Cullen's and ready to tell them everything...

* * *

**YAY EDWARD *swoon* **

**Review Please and the next chapter will be up tommorow! Emmzi xx**


	4. Telling the Cullens

Telling the Cullen's

Everyone was silent waiting for me to tell them what I am. I had just meet Carlisle and Esme, they are both very welcoming and sweet and Carlisle was defiantly curious. I was sitting one of the two arm chairs and Edward was sitting in the other, and the couples where all sitting on a loveseat with their correct partner. After one last look around the room I took in a deep unneeded breath and began my story...

**( A/N I am sorry I really couldn't be bothered to write it out again. And she hasn't told them about being Edwards Guardian Angel yet!)**

I looked around the room which was still silent but with shock this time... Emmett was the first to break the silence

'That is sooo cool! You're like the princess of the afterlife!' the whole room burst out laughing including Emmett.

'I never thought of it that way before' I managed to say in-between gasps.

'So what are you doing here instead of being with your err dad.' Carlisle said with a slight shudder, I could tell none of them had taken it well that I was Satan's Daughter.

'Well this is where I have no idea how you will act.' Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's stayed quite telling me they wanted me to carry on.

'Well err, Well I am kind of Edwards's ermm...' I couldn't believe how hard it was to say it out loud. 'I am Edwards's guardian angel.' I slowly looked around the room to see that they were all starring at me. Carlisle was first to regain posture.

'I don't yet how that can be, you see, we don't have souls so we can't have a guardian angel I though you needed a soul to have one.' I chuckled quietly.

'You do have souls!' I was honestly shocked they thought they didn't. An angel I can see peoples souls they are like a pulsing light coming from the person, each person's is a different colour or contains different colours within it, not two souls are the same.

'Well ok then I can tell you what your soul looks like; each one has its own colour or colours and there like a pulsing energy coming from your body. For example Emmett's is a warm coral- red colour close to your body which then fades out into a yellow colour and is bright blue at the edges. The reddish colour means you're loveable and would do anything for your family, the yellow means you're sometimes excitable and the bright blue is your hard to control and your personality is explosive. Oh yeah the brighter the colour the bigger the personality and the lighter the colour the cleaner the soul is and all of your souls are pretty light.' I looked over at Emmett and he was practically glowing with happiness.

'Goodness sake Emmett control your emotions!' Jasper was smiling in a jokey way showing that he was just kidding around. Everyone laughed and asked if I could tell them what their souls looked like. When they were all still laughing I quickly looked over at Edward who had a small smile on his face and was looking at me too. Looking back at the rest of the family I said,

'Well ok I will start with Rosalie, then Jasper then Alice, Esme, Carlisle and finally Edward. Rosalie yours is red and pink with white, this means that you are confident, and been through a ruff past and you are extremely nice and a great friend if you want to be.' She seemed happy with it so I went to Jasper. 'Jasper yours is blues aqua and greens and a tint of dark red, you are very relaxed and level headed but you wish something was different. Alice well what can I say yours is every colour of the rainbow and so bright I can barley look at is but It gets darker at the edges showing you have struggled in your life and also that you have a temper.' Alice chuckled a little and turned to jasper.

'Opposites attract.' That is all she said to him but it still looked as if they were having a conversation so I turned away.

'Esme yours is all warm colours showing your caring and love everyone and see the good in the evilest of people. And Carlisle yours is a brilliant bright white, showing that you are practically a saint it is almost as bright as my uncles!' Esme gave him a hug as he was still obviously still gobsmacked that he has a soul let allows as pure as my uncles!

'And Edward.' I loved the way his name sounded when I said it. 'Yours is black closest to your body and fading into a creamy white with red edges. This means you have done some wrong but haven't gotten fully over it and the creamy white is that you are a gentleman and that you probably attract every single and maybe even not single woman or gay man possible.' I couldn't help but laugh at that and so did the rest of the family. 'And this is a first I have never seen anything like it before and probably never again but the red in yours means you are going to be so deeply in Love soon, and so is the person who falls in love with you your going to find your soul mate.' I said this with a smile but I couldn't help but feel a little sad, _No you don't like him in that way! _A little annoying voice said in my head. _But you could do over time, _God I hate the voices in my head! I was brought out of my little argument with myself by Carlisle talking to me.

'I can't thank you enough for sharing that with us.'

'No no it is alright you don't have to thank me.'

'Oh yes I have a couple of questions about being a guardian angel would you mind answering them?'

'Of course not.'

'Ok then, how come only Edward has a guardian angel and not all of us?'

' Well you only get one if there is a great need for it, Guardian angels are there to protect the person from other people, death when it isn't there time to go and even sometimes themselves. You could also get a guardian angel if you are deeply depressed or if they need a friend.'

Carlisle carried on asking me questions like that for a bit until I announced that I had to get going. Edward who had been surprisingly quiet said he would walk me to my car.

'Err thanks for everything today; I think you have made us a bit happier with being a vampire than before.'

'It is ok It is my job to help, I will see you tomorrow and remember if you need anything just think about me and I will appear.' I laughed at that 'Oh my I sound so cheesy.'

'Oh and I was wondering what does your soul look like?'

'Err I don't no I can't see it as you can't see peoples souls in mirrors, I might ask my uncle as well my dad will probably joke and say it is something horrible, I should bring you to meet him one day.'

'Who your uncle?'

'Ermm both my uncle and my dad, don't worry he doesn't bite.' We both laughed at that and eventually I got into my car and transported back to hell thinking the whole way there _I can't wait for tomorrow!_


	5. Second day

_**I am soooooo sorry about not uploading in ages I had serious writers block! Thanks to everyone who has added me to there favorates! Love you all Emmzi xx**_

_**New chapter FINALLY (BELLAS OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE) **_

* * *

**Second day**

Where have you been?? You should have been home hours ago! My dad said trying to keep a poker face. I no he wasn't angry he never is with me.

Calm down dad I was with the Cullen and Edward, I told them about me being Edwards guardian angel, is that alright? I fathers face changed when he heard the change in tone of my voice when I said Edwards name. He was now smiling at me like I was a baby and had just said my first words.

Daaaaadddd why are you looking at me like that!

Awww its nothing it's just my baby is all grown up and has her first crush!!

What no I don't have a crush I just think that ermmmmm that Edward has a good personality and ermm stuff.

You no Bells there is something I need to tell you. He said this seriously and but his hands on my shoulders. You are not a very good liar.

Ahhhh. With that I stomped of to my room embarrassed that my dad thought I liked Edward. _But you do like Edward, _No I don't! _Yes you do he makes you all warm inside _ahhhh I hate it when that little voice inside my head is write, I knew it was wrong to like Edward but I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him returning the feelings. Later that night I had dinner with my Dad and we talked about how are days where even though we don't have to eat and sleep we do just so we have something normal to do and something to fill up time believe me it is easy to get board when you're not really allowed out of your home, my dad doesn't like me going into hell he is scared something will happen to me.

The next morning I was excited to see the Cullen's again and today I think I am going to show them my powers. I once again checked the weather but today it seemed to be alright maybe a few showers but that is it. After checking I went upstairs for a shower and to get changed. After my shower I smelled like my strawberry shampoo and body wash, today I picked demine skinny jeans which were ripped on purpose, a black and white striped tank top, aqua fingerless gloves an aqua scarf to match and a blue butterfly necklace. I grabbed my white biker jacket and school bag, after checking I looked decent in the mirror I went downstairs to say bye to my dad. I found him getting ready to go see everything was normal in hell.

I am off to school Dad!

Ok, I will see you tonight will you be back straight after school or will you been going to the Cullen's?

Ermm I think I will be going to the Cullen's I want to show them my powers

Alright be careful then, and uses protection he said with a smurk on his face I looked at him like he had gone crazy but had to laugh at my dad's stupid sense of humour. I gave him a playful slap on the arm and then gave him a hug good bye. Moments later I was teleporting to my 'Human' house and on my way to school.

When I got to school I was quite early so there weren't many people around but I had seen Edwards Volvo in the parking lot so I got out my car to find the Cullen's. It didn't take long to find them as; as soon as I got out of my car I was attacked into a hug by Alice.

Hey Bella how are you today? She asked as if we had been friends forever.

Ye I am good thanks. Then I turned to see the rest of the Cullen's smiling at me they all greeted me good morning and then we all went to sit on a bench under a big oak tree.

Soooooo. Emmett said breaking the silent's.

Edward randomly cringed; I quickly touched him to take his power again to see what was going on. And then I found out the reason for Edwards unusual behaviour and I almost laughed out loud. All I could mainly hear was Mike Newton's thoughts giving himself a pep talk and trying to persuade himself to come over to the Cullen's to ask me out.

_Stop being such a wuss she is just a girl ask her out already! Just walk over to her... But she is with the Cullen's, there is something weird about them. Oh suck it up there not going to bit!_

I couldn't help but laugh at that and so did the rest of the Cullen's when I told them what was going on. Moments later Mike was standing in front of all of us looking as white and a ghost (and believe me I know how white they are ;P). He was shifting from on foot to the other nervously and he finally managed to spit out.

Ermmm errrr I will see you in English Bella. And then walked away so fast he was basically running and as he left you could just hear his thoughts telling himself that he as a chicken but he only didn't ask me out because of the Cullen's.

The bell rang signalling to get to class. We were all still giggling and chuckling about what had just happened with mike as we went are separate ways to class. Edward like the gentlemen he was offered to walk me to class and of course I accepted, we walked to class in a comfortable silence. When I got to my lesson we turned to each other to say bye.

Have a good lesson. Will I see you at lunch? Edward said this as if it was just simply conversation but his eyes looked Eger as if he wanted to see me.

Of course you will unless you don't want to see me that is? I said with a smile.

YES I mean yes of course I want to see you at lunch. He said with a nervous smile. With that he turned and walked to his lesson.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough I really wanted to see Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. School is just so boring when you have already learned all the stuff they teach you. When finally the bell rang for lunch I was pretty much bored to death but instantly became happy when I realised it was lunch. I went into the lunch room and scanned the room for the Cullen's they where sitting in the same table as yesterday. I got my prop food which of course I could eat but really didn't want to as, well, it was cafeteria food not the nicest food ever. Throughout lunch we found out more about each other and also became closer friends. You could tell that they were a close family and really love one another. But that had me thinking. _Why was I Edwards guardian if he didn't need one he didn't fit into any of the slots the only one he came remotely close to was being lonely as everyone else in the coven had a mate and he didn't but I don't think that was it. _I pondered that throughout the rest of lunch and on the way to biology with Edward by my side but then again I could really think when he was there he kind of made my brain go to mush.

Half way though biology Edward past me a note. (Edward Underlined, _Bella Italics_)

Do that thing where you take my power and we can talk in our minds I am so board. I have taken this lesson 7 times before I don't think I have to listen. 

_Ok then. I know what he is talking about too but he has half the info wrong! Hahaha._

I touched Edward again **(AN: if you haven't noticed she only takes there power for a little bit of time as she doesn't feel right about taking it all the time as it isn't her power). **I felt a spark when I touched his skin and I was saw he felt it to from the expression on his face. ( Edward Underlined, Bella italics.)

_There we go. HI!_

Hello Bella. I never thought I could fall asleep but that lesson almost did! He thought with the crocked smile. That smile was defiantly my favourite.

_Is it ok if I come around today after school? I would like to show you my powers._

Of course it is fine Carlisle couldn't stop thinking about you last night and really wants to see them.

_HAHAHA I will have to put on a show then to live up to his expectations. _

Ye that will be funny, Can't wait for tonight.

After Biology we went to PE and again we beat the other team in volleyball by quite alot. And soon we were on our way to the Cullen's mansion.

* * *

_**I already have an idea for the next chapter so it will be up soon xx Review please emmzi XX**_


End file.
